Four Kinds Of Proof
by OnTheLastPage
Summary: At the end of episode 9:13 The Purge, everyone wanted to hold Dean and hit Sam. Castiel felt the same way. So he decides to take Sam on a little trip down memory lane. Rated M for cussing and graphic pain. Spoilers for Pilot, AHBL 1 and 2 and The Purge.


Castiel appeared in the kitchen, shielding himself so he wouldn't interfere with the conversation that his friends were having.

"I'll give you this much. You are certainly willing to do the sacrificing as long as you're not the one being hurt."

What was Sam talking about? Had he forgotten so soon the things Dean did to save his brother time and time again?

"All right, you want to be honest? If the situation were reversed and I were dying, you'd the same thing."

Yes, that is right. Castiel was certain that Sam would do the same exact thing that Dean had done to save him. After all, they were family.

Sam looked down at the table he was sitting at and said almost inaudibly "No, Dean. I wouldn't." He looked up then, meeting Dean's eyes. Dean's jade eyes that were shocked, hurt, confused. Showing the emotions that Dean refused to let his face betray. "Same circumstances.. I wouldn't." He stood up then, stepping away from the table and turning to leave the kitchen. "I'm going to bed."

Castiel had heard enough. That was no way to treat a brother. Yes he had done some horrible things to his brothers, killing quite a few of them in fact. But this was different. This was Dean and Sam Winchester. Brothers. Friends. They were all the other had. Suddenly he was angry, an emotion he did not enjoy having, but right now, it felt necessary. He moved to the doorway of the kitchen and let himself appear. Right in front of Sam.

"What the hell?! Cas! You gotta stop just randomly showing up like that!" Sam exclaimed. Eyes wide with shock and adrenaline. Castiel looked back at Dean. But Dean didn't look surprised. He didn't look anything. His face was blank. Broken.

The anger flared up in Castiel again and before he realized what was happening, he had Sam slammed against one of the walls in the kitchen. Sam looked shocked, confused. But not betrayed. Not broken. Not devastated. He didn't look the way he knew Dean was feeling. He grabbed the top of Sams shirt and balled it in his fists. He opened his mouth to speak, to yell at Sam for treating his brother in such an unbrotherly way but was cut off by the sound of a gun cocking.

"Let him go, Cas." Dean's deep gravelly voice sounded from right behind him. The gun was touching the back of Castiels head. He loosened his grip on Sams shirt but didn't let him go.

"He's your brother." Castiel said in a voice that didn't sound like his own. "He's your brother, Sam, and you think he's selfish? You think Dean wouldn't sacrifice everything for you?" His grip tightened again, and Sam was being slammed into the wall once more. "You would just watch him die?" He spat through gritted teeth.

Sam opened his mouth to speak, his eyes were like saucers, not confused anymore. No, he was scared. Good.

"Cas." Deans voice was soft, quiet. But it was still a warning. He didn't miss the way Dean growled around his name. Typical. Leave it to Dean Winchester to be completely hurt by his brothers words one minute and be willing to kill a friend for harming that very brother the next.

Castiel stepped back then. A plan was forming in his brain. If Sam didn't see all the things Dean had done for him, he was going to show him. He just hoped he had enough power to get them there and back. He placed one hand on Dean's shoulder and slammed the other hard on Sams. Before either Winchester could protest they were being thrown back in time.

November 2nd 1983: Lawrence Kansas. House of John and Mary Winchester.

"Don't worry. No one can see us." Castiel assured the boys as they walked toward Dean's bedroom.

"I don't get why we're here Cas, what the hell is this going to prove?" Sam had this look on his face that could only be classified as what Dean dubbed his "bitch face." Dean just looked confused.

"Just watch."

Mary screamed from inside Sams nursery and little Dean instantly woke up. "Sam." he whispered. He looked terrified, like he knew Sam was in trouble and he had to save him.

Dean ran down the hallway and watched with terrified little eyes as his mother was burning on the ceiling. His little voice called out to his father who was reaching into Sams crib. "Daddy?" John looked down at him as he ran toward the doorway, placing Sam in his oldest son's arms. "Dean, take your brother outside as fast as you can." Dean faltered for just a second, putting his hand behind his little brothers head. "Now Dean. Go!" John shouted at him and Dean was running. Holding tight to Sam so he wouldn't drop him, taking the stairs two at a time. Adult Sam reached out and pulled the door open for them.

Adult Dean gave Sam an odd look. "Huh, and here I always thought the door magically opened because I used my awesome mind powers. That hurts Sam. Really, it does." Sam smirked at that and rolled his eyes.

Four year old Dean was standing in the front lawn, looking down at the baby in his arms trying not to cry. "It's okay Sammy. I've got you. I'm not gonna let anything hurt you. Promise." Dean wiped his eyes on the blanket Sam was in, shhing his little brother as Sam cried. "Daddy will be out soon." He hugged Sam tighter to his chest, his teeth were chattering. November in Kansas could be frigid. "Daddy will be here soon."

When the ambulance arrived, they tried to pry Sam out of Deans arms to check him out, make sure he was okay. They finally gave up after Dean bit one of the paramedics so hard a chunk of skin came off and Dean repeatedly kicked the guy in the stomach. John just stood and watched. The paramedics kept trying to explain to Dean that all they wanted to do was check on his little brother and make sure he was okay. Adult Sam moved in closer and stared at Adult Dean with shock when little Dean kept repeating over and over "Can't lose Sammy. Gotta keep my Sammy safe. You can't have him. Can't lose him."

Castiel smiled to himself then. Thinking this was easy and he didn't have to use much power to prove to Sam how much Dean would do for him. He placed his hands on each brother's shoulders again, lighter on Sam's this time, and sent them all back to the present.

* * *

"Do you understand now Sam?" Castiel asked as Sam went and sat down in one of the chairs at the table.

"You- you watched mom die? You knew what happened? You knew what happened and you didn't tell me?!" Castiel took a step back as Sam stood from the chair and was in Dean's face within seconds. "You told me you didn't know what happened to mom until Yellow Eyes told me! You-"

No. No. That's.. You need to see what Dean did for you Sam. Dean was four. He was four! He pulled you out of a burning building! He woke up terrified that his little brother was hurt! What the hell is wrong with you, you selfish bastard that you can't see how much you mean to him?! What the f-

"Cas..." Dean's voice cut through Castiels thoughts. Oh. Oh. "I spoke aloud?" Sam and Dean both nodded.

Dean sighed. "Sam, I was trying to protect you. I didn't want you to know what happened to mom. I didn't even tell dad that I saw okay? I wasn't just lying to you. I lied to dad too."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Oh wow. Daddy's little soldier can actually disobey? The fact is Dean, you still lied. That's all you ever do. You were trying to protect me? You ALWAYS say you're just trying to protect me. But you're not. You're just-"

"Stop it!" Castiel slammed his hand down on the table and was glaring daggers at Sam. "Stop it! Did you not see when Dean woke up terrified for your life? Or the way he was staring at the front door like he wished it would just disappear so he could get you to safety? Did you not see how he thought those men were going to hurt you so he fought them off? Did you not hear what he kept saying? 'Can't lose Sammy. You can't have him.'? Dean was terrified for YOUR life Sam. Not his. Yours. He was four." Castiel took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "I may not know much about humans, but I've never known a four year old to be so protective over a sibling."

Sam sighed and pushed his hair out of his eyes. "I get what you're trying to do here Cas. Well, at least I think I do. But," he looked at Dean. "you were just a kid. I guess I should thank you for caring so much about me, but at some point between four year old you and thirty-five year old you- something snapped Dean. You don't care anymore. So long as I'm alive, you don't care who gets hurt. So long as it's not you."

In the middle of Sam's speech Castiel had already started up his energy. Clearly this wasn't just a one trip reminder for Sam. Sam called Dean 'daddy's little soldier'? Well, Castiel was going to prove him wrong. He walked up behind Sam and gripped his shoulder so tight that Sam winced. He softly placed his other hand on Deans and again, they were going back in time.

1997 An abandoned cabin somewhere in New Jersey

A door slammed behind them as a younger, pissed off Dean stomped into the living room. He had dried blood on his clothes and his hands were caked in dirt. None of the blood belonged to him. Behind him John Winchester walked into the room, looking exhausted and particularly not in the mood for what was on Dean's mind.

"Wash up boy. You don't wanna be scarin' people when we head up to the hospital."

Dean turned around and let all of his fury out. "He's thirteen! Sam is thirteen years old and he almost died tonight! He could have died! Do you see this?" He picked up his shirt and motioned toward all the blood. "This is- none of this is mine! This is Sams! Your son is lying in some hospital somewhere because you thought it was okay for him to go hunting a damn werewolf alone!"

"I didn't let him go alone Dean. He was right behind me and-"

"YOU JUST LET HIM WALK AWAY! You just let Sam walk away when he had NO idea what he was doing. It was a good thing I was looking out for him. Because if it was just you, we would be going to that hospital to I.D Sams body."

Dean took a couple deep breaths. Clenching his teeth so hard that you could hear them fighting against the strain. John didn't look to happy either. His hands were balled into fists and he was grinding his teeth together.

"Dean." Castiel recognized the tone John was giving his eldest son. It's the same one Dean had given him earlier. A warning. Don't go any further or you will not like what happens.

Dean heard it too. He took a step back. But that didn't stop him from saying what he wanted.

"I mean you- God dad. The kid is thirteen! He's barely a damn teenager! And you let him get thrown around like a fucking chew toy! I mean you- you've done some fucked up things. Missing a lot of things in Sams life. I was the one who taught him how to walk. I was the one who potty trained him. And why? Where the hell were you?! If you weren't on some hunt you weren't even fucking here either way. Drinking your life away while your two sons just stood there and watched. I'm more Sams father than you will ever be!"

At that, John had Dean slammed against a wall and was right in his face. "Don't you tell me how to be a father! And don't you dare use that language with me boy! I have done the best I can with you boys. I have been here when I can be. You were ten Dean." He stepped back then. Putting room between them. "You were ten when you went up against your first monster. What makes Sam any different?"

He was giving Dean an out. He didn't want to fight. Castiel could see it. John Winchester was giving Dean the chance to change his attitude and admit defeat. But just like his father, Dean was stubborn.

"BECAUSE IT'S SAM! Because ever since you put him in my arms and told me to run, I have been doing nothing but taking care of him! Because when I was ten and I went against my first Demon. All you said was 'Good work son.' and slapped me on the back. It was Bobby that patched me up. It was Sam that put some stupid cartoon band aids on my stitches and let me have the rest of the chocolate milk the next morning. You didn't do ANYTHING! YOU REPRIMANDED HIM! 'Sam, you should have waited for me or your brother to back you up. Sam, you look at me when I'm talking to you boy. Damn boy can't listen.' HE WAS BLEEDING OUT! HE WASN'T LISTENING BECAUSE HE PHYSICALLY COULDN'T CONCENTRATE!"

"Are.. Dean are you crying?" Sam asked, staring at the younger Dean harder. Castiel studied Dean closer as well. There were tears starting to form in Dean's eyes.

"What are you saying son?" John asked. He already knew. That was obvious. But once again he was offering Dean an out.

That seemed to piss Dean off even more. A couple tears broke free as Dean gritted his teeth harder.

"SAM IS DYING! Sam is dying and the last thing he's gonna remember of his father is being told he was a disappointment because he can't listen. Because he tried to be a hero. Because he tried to be JUST LIKE YOU!" He took a deep breath and wiped at his eyes. "What I'm saying is." He said in a calmer, quieter voice. "I just don't think you're fit to be a father. Sam isn't like us. Sam needs love. He needs to be told he's doing something good. He needs to feel important. And you- you're stripping Sam of his humanity and trying to turn him into this- this emotionless soldier."

"Fuck. Cas. Get us out of here. I forgot this happened. Cas. Now." Dean was pulling on Sam and Castiels arms trying to turn Sam away. Sam just shrugged him off.

"Dean, what are you-" The first hit made him jump and stare wide eyed at the younger versions of his brother and father.

John Winchester punched Dean. John Winchester punched Dean right in the face.

"Don't you tell me how to be a father you fuckin' kid! Don't you EVER tell me how to raise my son! You don't know ANYTHING about being a father!"

He kicked Dean in the stomach and kneed him in the face as Dean bent over in pain. Dean was on the floor, not even attempting to fight back. John just continued kicking. "You think you can take care of Sam?! You think I'm a bad father for missing a few birthdays?! You think I'm-"

"Eight." Dean whispered from on the floor. He grabbed at the coffee table and hoisted himself up, coughing up blood. "You missed eight of his birthdays." He stood in front of John. It was clear that his nose was broken. And by the way he winced while standing up, a couple ribs were as well. Wiping blood from his mouth, Dean smiled at his father. "And don't even get me started on Christmas."

John punched Dean again but this time, Dean deflected it, throwing his own punch and hitting John right in the jaw. "But no dad. You're a great fucking father!" Another punch to his right eye. John was staggering back. Clearly surprised that his oldest son was fighting back. "Best father of the fucking year goes to the great John Winchester. Who doesn't even know what his youngest sons favorite color is! Or what he wants to be when he grows up! News flash! HE DOESN'T WANT TO BE A HUNTER!" Dean took a deep breath. Wincing only slightly with the pain from his ribs. "Sure, he'll tell you he's excited about going out on the next big hunt. But I know my brother. He hates this life. HATES IT. ALL SAM HAS EVER WANTED TO BE WAS NORMAL! And you have him chasing the ghost of a memory of the mother he NEVER EVEN KNEW!"

"No.. Dean you- you seriously said that?" Sam was looking at Dean with shock and amazement. Dean just shrugged.

In the time it took Sam to look at Dean, John had seventeen year old Dean back on the floor and more blood was pooling from his face. "DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE BASTARD! YOU'RE LUCKY I CHOSE TO GET YOU AND YOUR UNGRATEFUL FUCKER OF A BROTHER OUT OF THAT HOUSE! I COULD HAVE LET YOU BURN RIGHT ALONG WITH HER!" He took a deep breath and spoke in a calmer, deadlier tone. "And believe me. I've thought about taking that ungrateful bastard out back and shooting him in the head. Always moaning about having to leave schools so much. Little fucking bastard. I should have just left him in that crib. I don't see why-"

Dean had gotten up from the floor and went from being Dean Winchester: Good Son and Soldier to Dean Winchester: Sams Older Brother in a split second and had John tackled to the ground and was hitting him in every area that was open, never relenting.

"Don't you EVER say that about him! - Not a father! You son of a bitch! He deserves better than you! I've been there for him his whole life! I've been the one to get him to go back to sleep when he has nightmares! - Take care'a him! - love him!" Something broke with the next hit. Whether it was Johns nose or Dean's fingers, Castiel couldn't be certain. But he felt like he made his point if the way Sam was staring at Dean with his mouth hanging open was any indication. Dean screamed something else that was indiscernible and then was panting for breath and wiping at his eyes. At what point did he start crying again?

"Soon as I turn eighteen, I'm getting Sam the hell away from you. I can raise him better than you ever could. Sure as hell won't turn him into an emotionless douche bag." He allowed some of the tears to spill and grabbed his keys and headed for the door. "Soon as I turn eighteen. We're gone." The door slammed behind him and the sound of the Impala starting up was the last thing they heard before Castiel brought them back to the present.

They were all standing in the kitchen again. Castiel sat down in one of the chairs, hoping that this time Sam got the point. Because he didn't think he could handle another trip. Sam was still staring at Dean, his mouth wasn't hanging open anymore, though he still had that look of astonishment on his face. Dean was looking everywhere but at his brother.

"So.. So why didn't you?"

"Why didn't I what Sammy?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Why didn't you take me with you when you turned eighteen?"

Dean sighed. "Because- Sam... Because even though you had a crappy childhood, it was better than anything I could have given you. You deserved to go to college, to make a name for yourself. Who do you think gave you that money in the first place?"

Sam stared at Dean with wide eyes. "You- I thought Bobby gave me that. I thought- No. No. We're not on that. Dean, you lied. Again. When you went up to the hospital to see me you said that werewolf attacked you too. And that's why you looked like that. And I get it, I guess. I get that you didn't want me to know that dad beat the shit out of you but-" He took a deep breath and pushed his hair behind his ears. He looked at Castiel. "I get what you're trying to do here Cas, really I do. But everything before I left for Stanford is a different Dean. Not the one standing in front of us right now. So please, just stop. I get what you're doing. But it's not going to change anything." He looked back at Dean with conviction. "Not a damn thing."

Dean looked about ready to scream. "All right. You know what? Cas? How much juice you got? Think you can take us somewhere else?"

Castiel stood up and shook his head sadly. "I am afraid not Dean. I need to rest. Perhaps tomorrow we can go and-"

"Coffee. Would coffee get you back at it? Energy drinks? Help me out here Cas. What do I need to do to get your juices flowing?"

Sam snorted and was about to say something but Castiel knew the brothers enough to know that whatever was about to come out of Sams mouth was sure to start a fight.

"I do not mean that I need sleep Dean. Angels do not need sleep. A couple of hours at best should be enough. One more trip right?"

Dean looked hurt. Like someone was physically hurting him and Castiel and Sam just couldn't see his attacker. He gulped. "Let's hope this will be enough."

* * *

While he was resting, Castiel watched Dean pace back and forth with his eyebrows furrowed. It was clear that something was bothering him. "Dean?" When Dean looked at him, Castiel motioned for him to come closer. "What was it that you said to your father before you left?"

Dean looked confused. "You heard Cas. I said as soon as I turned eighteen I was gonna get Sam away from him."

"No. Not that. What you screamed at him right before you said that. I couldn't understand."

Dean chewed on his bottom lip and looked around making sure that Sam wasn't within ear shot. "I, uh," he took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. "I said 'I'm not gonna let you turn him into me.'" He cleared his throat then, clearly uncomfortable. Castiel just nodded.

"Where is your brother? I believe I am well rested enough to go back." He had rested for seven hours. He had told Dean that two should have been enough, but when Dean told him where he wanted to go, Castiel decided he should be prepared in case even this didn't work on Sam.

"Sammy, let's go!" Dean hollered into the bunker. Sam walked in the room a couple minutes later. His hair was messy and he was yawning. He didn't look particularly happy. Castiel couldn't bring himself to care.

"Were you sleeping Sam?" Dean asked him as he reached out like he was going to fix Sams hair and immediately dropped his hand.

"Yeah Dean. I said I was tired so while Cas was resting, I decided to finally get some sleep since you're about to make me go on some meaningless trip down memory lane."

He rolled his eyes then and fixed his hair himself. Castiel could hear Dean grinding his teeth together.

"Let's go." Dean growled and positioned himself so he was next to Castiel. Sam went to stand on Castiels other side and Castiel had to restrain himself from slamming his hand on Sams shoulder again.

2007 Cold Oak South Dakota

"Where are we Dean?" Sam asked his brother looking at him with confusion. Dean looked haunted. Like he really didn't want to be here. But it was necessary.

A younger Dean and Bobby started walking into what looked to be an abandoned town.

"Sam!" Dean called out and he and Bobby shined their flashlights when they saw Sam walking toward them. It was starting to rain.

"Dean!" Sam called back. He was smiling, like he was relieved to see his big brother. He was clutching his right arm like it was broken. Suddenly Jake Talley started running right for Sam with a knife.

"Sam look out!" Dean screamed and started running toward his brother. But it was too late, Jake stabbed the knife right through Sams back.

"Nooo!" Dean shouted and ran faster to get to Sam.

Jake twisted the knife and ran away. Sam started gasping and fell to his knees. Bobby took off running after Jake. Dean slid to the ground in front of Sam. He grabbed at Sams jacket trying to keep him conscious.

"No, Sam!" Sam fell forward onto Dean's shoulder. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Sam. Sam! Hey! Hey, hey. Come here. Let me look at you."

Dean placed his hand on the wound on Sams back, and pulled his hand away covered entirely with blood.

"Hey, look at me. It's not even that bad. It's not even that bad, all right Sammy? Sam!" He sounded broken. Castiel noticed that it seemed like he was talking more to himself than to Sam. Dean held Sam closer, looked at him. Sam's head started wobbling.

"Hey, listen to me. We're gonna patch you up, okay? You'll be good as new. Huh? I'm gonna take care of you." His voice started cracking. "I'm gonna take care of you. I've got you. That's my job right? Watch out for my pain in the ass little brother?" He attempted a chuckle. Using a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He touched Sams face. "Sam?" He whispered. And then louder. "Sam! Sam! Sammy!"

Sams eyes slid shut. His entire body slumped forward onto Dean.

"No. No. No, no, no, no, no. Oh. God. Oh God." Tears streamed down Deans face as he started rocking Sam back and forth in his arms as Sam took his last breath. Shaking Sam one last time, Dean screamed out for the brother that would never hear him again. "SAM!"

Without a word Castiel placed his hands on both brothers shoulders and took them to the next place on Dean's list. He tried not to notice the tears in Deans eyes.

Still 2007. An abandoned cabin somewhere in South Dakota

The younger Dean stared at the body of his brother, barely paying attention to what Bobby was saying. He took a drink from the flask that he was holding.

"Dean... I hate to bring this up, I really do." Bobby sounded just as heartbroken as Dean looked. "But don't you think maybe it's time... we bury Sam?"

With no emotion at all, Dean answered. "No."

"We could..." Bobby sighed. He was clearly trying so hard to stay strong for Dean. "maybe..."

"What? Torch his corpse? Not yet." Dean answered, deadly calm.

"I want you to come with me." Bobby replied. It was more of a request instead of a demand.

"I'm not going anywhere." Dean snapped back with finality.

"Something big is going down- end of the world big."

"WELL THEN LET IT END!" Sam actually gasped when he heard his brother scream at Bobby.

"You don't mean that." Bobby said, taken aback by Deans sudden outburst. He said it as more of a question. Like he wondered if Dean was being serious or not.

Dean got up and stood right in front of Bobby. He was clearly angry. "You don't think so? Huh? You don't think I've given enough? You don't think I've paid enough? I'm done with it. All of it. And if you know what's good for you, you'd turn around, and get the hell out of here." He said that last part through gritted teeth.

Bobby just stood there, shaking his head. Dean shoved him angrily, and yelled. "Go!" He paused and added contritely, "I'm sorry. Please, just go."

Bobby turned away sighing. "You know where I'll be." And left the building. Dean swallowed hard and looked back at the body that once was his brother, a tear falling from his eye.

Dean pulled a chair from another room and placed it beside the bed that Sam was laying on and just watched his brother for a couple of hours before finally opening his mouth to speak.

"You know, when we were little- and you couldn'ta been more than five- you just started asking questions. How come we didn't have a mom? Why do we always have to move around? Where'd Dad go when he'd take off for days at a time? I remember, I begged you 'Quit askin' Sammy. Man, you don't wanna know.'" He smiled and looked above Sams head. Like he was cherishing those memories. He looked back down at Sams lifeless body. "I just wanted you to be a kid... just for a little while longer." His voice suddenly changed. Like he was straining to speak. "Always tried to protect you... Keep you safe... Dad didn't even have to tell me. It was just always my responsibility, you know? It's like I had one job.. I had one job." Deans voice cracked as he said, "And I screwed it up." He paused, tears starting to fall from his eyes. "I blew it. And for that, I'm sorry." He wiped the tears from his face. "I guess that's what I do." He was still straining to speak. "I let down the people I love. I let Dad down. And now I guess I'm just supposed to let you down, too?" He clenched his teeth together. "How can I? How am I supposed to live with that?" He openly let himself cry now. Not attempting to wipe the tears from his eyes. He whispered "What am I supposed to do? Sammy, God." He stood up and spoke a little louder. "What am I supposed to do?" He sounded so broken, so helpless. Castiel stole a glance at Sam and he had tears in his eyes, he actually had tears. But Castiel stuck to his plan. This might make Sam believe that Dean loved him, but he wanted Sam to know how much. Dean inhaled sharply and let out a heartbreaking yell. "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!" He shouted into an empty room. He shouted at a body that was empty of the one person who knew the answer.

Sam was openly crying now. Not even trying to cover it up. He looked at Dean and wiped his eyes. "Dean... I..." He cried again and took a deep breath to try to calm himself. "I had no idea you... You- God Dean." He shook his head and blew air through his nose. "I had no idea you said any of that."

Dean attempted a snort and chuckle. But it was wrong. It was all wrong. "'Course you didn't Sam. You were dead."

Sam chuckled back and looked at Castiel. "I get it now Cas, thank you. I was stupid and angry. But I get it. Dean really cares about me. That hasn't changed. He just.. chooses to show it differently." He smiled then, thinking this was over. Thinking they could go back to their lives and everything would be fine. But Castiel had just one question.

"And what about sacrifice?"

"Hmm?"

"Sacrifice Sam. I have shown you that Dean has saved your life. I have shown you that he would rather protect you than to listen to your father. And I have just now shown you that Dean cares about you. Enough to sell his soul. Do you stand by what you said?"

Sam looked confused. Dean looked like he was about to get sick. "Cas, I don't... what are you-"

"'You are willing to do the sacrificing as long as you're not the one being hurt.' This is what you said to your brother just twelve hours before. Do you still stand by that?"

Castiel was staring directly at Sam, he could feel the waves of terror coming off of Dean. But he had to do this.

"Cas... I-" Castiel placed his hands on both boys shoulders. "I'm sorry Dean," he whispered as he took them to the last place that any of them wanted to be.

Hell. Torture Chamber of Dean Winchester.

***Note: This part I decided to do in present tense because it is the most important thing for Sam to see. Also... DO NOT READ IF YOU GET SQUEAMISH***

Dean screams. It's the first thing they hear when they get to Hell. The first thing they smell is rotting, burning flesh. The first thing they see is a bloodied, broken, battered, almost unrecognizable Dean. What's left of his skin is just hanging off his body. His eyes are missing and you can clearly see his heart beating. What looks to be like meat-hooks are digging into his shoulders and his legs are chained in an angle that no doubt is causing them to be broken.

Alastair walks in with a smile on his face. He has blood nearly everywhere on his body and is carrying a machete. "Last chance Dean," he leers in that annoying voice of his. "just say the word and your torture will be over. I will let you off this rack only if you help me torture others." He smiles at him and examines his fingernails.

Dean muffles something at him as blood spills out of his mouth.

"What was that? Oh, that's right. Sorry. Might need your tongue back. Here." With a snap of his fingers, Alastair makes Dean whole again. It's almost like waking up from a nightmare and realizing that Dean never looked like that. But he did.

"Now," Alastair ran the machete over his beard. "what were you saying?"

"Go. Fuck. Yourself." Dean spat out.

Alastair giggles. "Oh Dean, you know I love it when you talk dirty to me."

"You can torture me forever douche bag. I'm not hurting anyone. I'm not gonna turn into some demented fuck like you!"

Alastair laughs. Full body laughs. "Oh, my dear boy. What makes you think I'm going to lay another hand on you?" He gives Dean a knowing look. "You've gotten quite boring in fact. You barely put up a fight anymore. I remember when you first came here, oh... forty years ago was it? Yes, you were so full of life. And your screams. Oh, your screams." He bites his bottom lip and tilts his head up almost like he's in ecstasy. He sighs and looks back at Dean. "But now, now you barely make a sound. I need to hear screams of pain Dean." He whines. "So no. I will not be playing with you anymore. I've found a new toy." He motions for two other Demons to bring in the 'toy' he's referring to. The Demons drag in Sam.

"Sam?! No! No. No. No. No! We had a deal!" Dean starts fighting against the hooks in his body. Trying to get to his brother. "I go to Hell and Sam is safe! I stuck to your fucking deal! Let my brother go!" He glares at Alastairs knowing smile. "You let him fucking go you self centered bastard!

Alastair tilts his head back and laughs. "It seems that Sammy here decided to make a deal of his own. Surprisingly it wasn't to take your place. Seems your little brother missed you and daddy so much that he wanted to be where you were." He walks over to Sam and lifts Sams head up by his hair. Sam has bruises all over his face, his eyes are swollen shut. "Sorry I can't let you have your family reunion. But, you're welcome to watch. Ooh. That gives me an idea." Alastair lets go of Sams hair and walks back over to Dean. He picks up a razor blade and slices Deans eyelids off. Dean doesn't even flinch.

Alastair smiles sadly. "Dean, if you would just give me something." He clicks his tongue. "No? Well maybe your brother will. But first..." He motions for the Demons to chain Sam up. Sam screams when the first hook goes into his flesh. He whimpers when the second one connects. He looks around with terrified eyes and breaks into a smile when they land on Dean.

"Dean!" He sounds relieved. Like all that matters in the world is seeing his brother again.

"Oh, good Sam. You're awake." Alastair says and smiles at Sam. He walks over and grabs Sams face with one hand. "Now, let's play a game shall we? What should we ruin first big brother? This pretty face of his or his body?" He runs a hand down Sams torso, Sam flinches away from him.

"Don't you fucking touch him you son of a bitch!" Dean screams.

"Ooh. So the body it is. Shame. Would love to do some things to you Sammy." He rips Sams shirt open. "But we have all of eternity right?" He smiles and slides the razor blade down Sams skin. Stripping away flesh like he's opening a Christmas present. Sams screams make Dean cry out. "Stop! Please! Just- Just stop this! Torture me! Do whatever you want! Just leave Sam alone! He doesn't deserve this!"

Alastair stops stripping Sam of his skin. Only three strips remain of his chest. "Oh? Sam doesn't derserve this? And you think you do?"

"Of course Sam doesn't deserve this! He didn't do anything! I sold my soul to bring him back to life! I didn't protect him enough! I let him die! I deserve all of this! Not Sam! So stop this! Please! Just stop!"

Alastair looks at Dean curiously. "Humans. I will never understand their compassion toward each other." He smiles and turns back to Sam, continuing his unwrapping. Sam screams again. Alastair picks up a blow torch and holds it up for Sam and Dean to see. "Remember this Dean? Oh this was your favorite. Well, my favorite. Your screams did used to be the loudest when I used this. Let's see what your brother thinks shall we?"

He turns the blowtorch on and runs it over Sams fleshless chest. Sams screams are louder and more heartbreaking than before. Dean screams.

"Stop! Please just stop! Please! Please!" He is bawling.

"Stop. No. Please. No. No. Sam." Castiel turns around to see Dean curled in a ball, rocking back and forth, with his hands over his ears, his head is on his knees. Sam is paralyzed.

The sound of Sam screaming echoes through the chamber. Alastair picks up some tool that has a claw that retracts and places it in between Sams ribs. He pushes a button and the claw shatters his ribs. Sam screams louder, more anguished. Dean pleads again.

"Please! Stop! Stop this! Just fucking stop!"

"Dean! Dean please! Please!" Sam is crying. He's begging for his big brother to stop this. "De!"

"I'LL DO IT! I'LL FUCKING DO IT JUST- PLEASE JUST LET MY BABY BROTHER GO!" Dean screams at Alastair as he watches helplessly as Sam is being taken apart. "Just- please Alastair. Let him go."

"Well now, wasn't that easy?" Alastair sneers at Dean. He snaps his fingers and Sam looks like Sam again. Alastair makes a motion with his hand and the same two Demons from before unchain Sam and drag him away.

"I'm sorry Sammy. I'm so fucking sorry." Dean cries as he watches his brothers back get further and further away from him. "I'm sorry."

Castiel walks over to where Sam is still in a catatonic state and drags him over to where Dean is sitting on the ground. He stands Dean up and places one hand on each brothers shoulder.

* * *

When they get back to the bunker, nobody says anything. No one even moves.

After awhile Sam makes the first sound. He cries. He cries with his whole body. He has both arms wrapped tight around himself, in a hugging embrace and is trying to catch his breath.

"Did you know you can't pass out in Hell, Sam? For forty years I never felt like I was going to. I never even tried. But that... seeing you like that... I begged for death." Dean decides to speak then. Sam just cries harder.

"They- they made you think I was- Oh God. Oh God." Sam starts running toward the trashcan. He falls to his knees, sticks his head over the bin and hurls.

"Yeah, they did Sam. They made me think you were in Hell. That's why I went to Bobby when Cas broke me out of there. I went to Bobby because I wanted to get you out. Man, the look of confusion on that guys face. 'What are you talkin' about boy? Sam ain't in Hell. I just saw him last week ya idjit.'" Dean laughs.

Sam lifts his head up and wipes his mouth. He makes an attempt to stand up but staggers. Dean helps him to his feet and Sam just clings to him. "Oh God. Oh God. Dean. I. Oh God. I didn't know. I didn't know." Sam clings harder to Dean and cries again.

"'Course you didn't. It's my job Sam. I have to protect you. There ain't no me-"

Sam interrupts Dean with a smile "If there ain't no you."

END.


End file.
